The present invention relates to a technology pertaining to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and a semiconductor device and relates to, for example, the technology which is effectively applied to the technology pertaining to the semiconductor device manufacturing method and the semiconductor device that, for example, a field effect transistor is arranged on an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) substrate.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-236097, there is described a technology of making an outer circumference part of an epitaxial layer which is formed on a semiconductor layer of an SOI substrate overhang an upper face of an element isolation portion which is adjacent to the semiconductor layer.
In addition, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-103555, there is described a technology of changing the thickness of an epitaxial layer formed on a semiconductor layer in accordance with the width of an active region formed in the semiconductor layer of an SOI substrate.
Still further, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-078715, there is described a technology of forming an isolation trench in an SOI substrate, then forming a projection of a semiconductor layer which projects from a semiconductor layer which is exposed from a side face of the isolation trench toward the isolation trench by epitaxial growth and further forming raised source and drain on the semiconductor layer including the projection by the epitaxial growth